1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an image processing method and an apparatus using the same, and more particularly, to a method for detecting objects in an image and an apparatus using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In 2001, Viola-Jones proposed a boosted cascade object detection algorithm (referred to VJ algorithm in following), and the algorithm has features of fast detection speed and high accuracy, so that the algorithm is widely used in real-time object detection in image, such as face detection. The VJ algorithm collects a number of data of a same object and generates a corresponding Haar-feature database (HFDB) through a boosted cascade training. When it is needed to detect the object in image, the HFDB is used to search for regions conforming with the Haar-feature of the object in different-size windows in the input image so as to finish the object detection.